


The Laughing Place

by Shinytalent



Category: DC Extended Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Gloves, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Tickling, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22876918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinytalent/pseuds/Shinytalent
Summary: Follow up to an old work of mine SEVOLG but they are also both one shots so it won't matter if you read one and not the otherSummary:Revenge for events from a year ago- he could never rework her spell to work for him, her magic is far more elegant than he could ever hope to be and so he fakes an audition for stage magicians at an old theater in Gotham known as The Laughing Place.Actually stirs up some old ghosts to possess some gloves to help him teach her a lesson.
Relationships: John Constantine/Zatanna Zatara
Kudos: 15





	The Laughing Place

The old theater is clearly a bust. Zatanna only answered the ad because things in Gotham were slow of late and she hadn’t been on stage in a few months. It doesn’t do for a performer to get rusty.  
The ad had said that this old theater was opening up again, and they were looking for acts for opening night. The name Zatara still meant a lot, especially amongst Gothamite performers, so naturally Zatanna invited for a rehearsal and not an audition.  
At least that’s what the email had said.

The stage was dark, the theater darker still, and there wasn’t a soul in the building. “Maybe I read the date wrong?” Zatanna mutters to herself as she pulls out her phone to pull up her confirmation email. “No love, you’re right on time.”  
Zatanna jumps at the sound of John Constantine’s voice in the quiet. “John? What are you doing here?” This was not the sort of thing that the warlock showed up for in fact John Constantine is the man who constantly disagreed with Zatanna performing in the first place.

“Z, it’s been a while.” It dawns on Zatanna that it’s been almost a year to the day since she pulled her little stunt ‘could this be some sort of payback?’ her mind races, and a spell is on the tip of her tongue when something hits the back of her knees. Her spell turns into a startled yelp before Zatanna calls for John again. “I’m right here pet.” That voice is velvet-wrapped-in-iron. Whispering against her ear in the dark.

Hardwood pressed against her back as hands hold her shoulders down Zatanna tries and fails to sit, as she opens her mouth to call her magic to her something gags her. It’s slippery soft in her mouth “Now love, remember that little game of yours last year? I’ve spent some time thinking of what I would do to you in order to get back at you.” Zatanna thrashes in a desperate attempt to break free from the strong arms holding her helpless and in place. “Shhh come on now, can’t you take a little payback?” 

Truth was Zatanna had been waiting for it but now that it’s here she doesn’t know if she can handle it. Straps begin to buckle her to the table she’s on holding her in place around her ankles, waist. “Did you know there are more than a few ghosts in this place? Some of them are even performers that are happy to put on one last performance just for little old me.” 

A weight sits on her shins, it feels like a hand and when she looks down she does indeed see a bright white glove pinning her shins in place “Aww what’s wrong Z…a little ticklish?” Zatanna swallows nervously as her arms that had been at her sides were now being raised above her head by two other strangely possessed gloves. As another hovers over her stomach, “Sooo where should we start..?”

Zatanna can feel her face starting to turn red, and she hasn’t even started laughing yet. All that clouds her mind is the constant poking and prodding and tickling all over her feet and legs. “Hmm clearly these are some frisky fingers, they don’t even need my suggestion on where to start.” 

The stage lights unexpectedly come to life and Zatanna can see John standing a few feet away, watching intently as ghostly gloved fingers slide lightly down the undersides of her arms, Zatanna tries to twist away. "N-no wait-" Zatanna tries to say, it comes out garbled through the gag and she knows there’s no getting out of this.  
Desperate little whines escape her throat as she tries to form words to escape anywhere but here…only to hear that cocky, smug chuckle in the darkness…  
"Obviously you’re enjoying this. As am I, and it’s a fine piece of payback if I do say so.”  
“NONONOGODAMMITAAAHAHAAYOUARSEHOLEIHATEYOU—-!!!” Is what she wants to say however it turns out more like a series of incomprehensible syllables. Satiny fingers reach their destination and begin drawing wide, light circles under her arms and she can’t even kick her feet or thrash as she feels the tears start to form in her eyes. "Don’t hold back on me now Z!" John calls.

The fingers at her feet drag their tips between her toes, making them twitch before they stroke her soft pink soles. Those cute little feet jerked and twitched, but could not escape their torment. John has to marvel at the girl’s endurance. Her choked laugher begins anew as unseen fingers drill unexpectedly into her hip bones. All the sorceress can do is thrash as the tears start to stream down her cheeks.

Immediately they moved to Zatanna’s waist and began tracing circles around the area.  
"Nice try- but how about her stomach?" John suggests as the hands slowly move toward her stomach and Zatanna not only tenses but holds her breath, bright blue eyes locked on those ghostly fingers. 

“Z, if I take your gag away will you laugh for me pet? No sorcery now.”  
Zatanna nods desperately, not even sure that she could think of a spell with how out of her mind she feels right now. Turns out the gag was a pair of her own silk gloves and now that she’s able her laughter comes out in giggles and pleas, hands tugging at the restraints.  
John grins and holds her tear filled gaze as he gets in on the action by sliding up the fabric of her shirt. Zatanna wishes her legs were free to curl up in a ball as he draws back his hands and wiggles them menacingly before going straight for her vulnerable tummy. Zatanna doesn’t recognise her voice as the air is filled with squeals and “nonono”s and “pleasepleaseplease”s.  
John chuckles, “You’re so lovely like this Z…” Occasionally the warlock digs his fingers into the muscles in her stomach and then switches to spider and wiggle his fingers all across her tummy, and she explodes into more giggles until she feels something building inside her.  
Raven locks damp with sweat as a feral purr escapes her. Zatanna spreads her legs a little wider, wordlessly begging for release.

Using two fingers to curl and circle her clit through her panties, Zatanna doesn’t even care if it’s John, or some unseen servant as she arches back against the hard wooden table. When he slides a finger inside her clit pulses to life. A high keening whine fills the air as a warm ache thrums through her body. It's been way too long since it has just been the intimacy of skin to skin --or in this case, glove to skin. It sends sparks coursing through her.  
It doesn't take long for her to grip the restraints tightly, mouth hanging open with a near silent orgasm. "Fuck," she moans as she slowly blinks at John while enjoying the small tremors that rack her body from the stimulation. John seems content to milk the afterglow, by lazily fingering her a little longer. 

She must doze off at some point because when Zatanna opens her eyes again John Constantine is wrapped around her, along with some incredibly soft sheets in a room she doesn’t recognise. Tossed idly in a box on a chair nearby seems to be a pile of mismatched gloves and perhaps Zatanna has some ideas for those, but as John pulls her closer in his sleep and the sorceress decides that revenge can wait.


End file.
